05 April 1992 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-05 ; Comments *Start of show: "Stand by for thrills and spills on the high wire. It's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, this week featuring Charlie Von Beeny's Dancing Horses and the lovely Janine. It's all in the mind." *Show date now confirmed: the news states it is the last Sunday before the General Election (April 9) and the FA Cup results are Sunderland beating Norwich City 1-0 and Liverpool (who went on to win the Cup) drawing 1-1- with Portsmouth. *John mentions seeing Extreme Noise Terror the night before and going to see the Fall the following Monday.Presumably in Cambridge on March 30 (see Gigography 1990s), making the recording of the show and ENT gig sometime the previous week. *JP plays the Gorilla single solely due to the label name, and laments that he has no material from Take That And That And That And That And That records, since they went bust before issuing anything. *He relates that he once nearly ran Nick Cave over in Piccadilly Circus. *John mistimes the last track and has to play the b-side of an already spun single to fill in time. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Verve: 'All In The Mind (7")' (Hut Recordings) :(JP: 'Could be one of the survivors, I think, from the current generation of teen-terrific bands...I look forward to hearing more records from them as soon as possible. They did a session, I think I mentioned before, for my domestic programmes, which was an absolute corker.') *Gorilla: 'Gone (7")' (Bag Of Hammers) *Terrace: 'Chimera (12"-Reconstruction)' (Djax-Up-Beats) *Wedding Present: 'Silver Shorts (7")' (RCA) *Swell: 'At Long Last (CD-...Well?)' (Def American Recordings) *Sanchez: 'Where It Hurts (7")' (Digital Concord) :(JP: (referring to a 'heretical' listener's letter): 'He rails against the Fall. Now as you know this is a treasonable offence.') *Fall: 'Immortality (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Fontana) :(JP: 'I think anonymity is to be admired, 'cos I hate "stars", by and large, most of the people I've met who were stars.') *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'Straight To You (CDS)' (Mute) *Richard Hell: 'Baby Huey (Baby Do You Wanna Dance?)' (7"-3 New Songs)' (Overground) :(JP: 'I've never been much of an enthusiast for plastic surgery, and you might say, "Well, you damn well ought to be", and I would have deserved that. I've got a lump on the side of me nose, and it always looks like I've been bitten by something, and I've often thought, "Have that lopped off," but it's sort of part of me, and I'll leave it where it is. But we always used to joke about the great DJ Alan Freeman, who I've always regarded as, if people say, "Who's the greatest DJ who ever lived?," an extraordinary question to ask, but when they do, I always name Fluff, because I do think he's quite magnificent. I used to do a programme immediately after the one that he did, and used to do trails for it, John Walters and I, he was the producer of the programme. He used to make a great number of offensive remarks about Fluff, as you might imagine. One of the theories that we had was that he'd had so many facelifts that his ears had passed each other on the top of his head, and if you look very closely at him, his ears were on upside down.') *Digital Underground: 'No Nose Job (12")' (Big Life) *Babes In Toyland: 'Mad Pilot (10"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Capleton: 'Prophet (7")' (Penthouse) *Attwenger: 'Kat3 (LP-Pflug)' (Trikont) *''(news)'' *Half Japanese: 'Daytona Beach (7"-Eye Of The Hurricane)' (Paperhouse) *Basinger: 'Looking At Him (12" EP)' (Wilde Club) *Klezmatics: 'NY Psycho Freylekhs (CD-Rhythm + Jews)' (Piranha) *Breeders: 'Don't Call Home (CDS-Safari)' (4AD) *Wedding Present: 'Falling (7"-B side of (Silver Shorts)' (RCA) *Jah Screechy: 'Walk & Skank (split 12" with Dawbaz Band)' (Blacker Dread) *PJ Harvey: 'Happy & Bleeding (2xLP-Dry)' (Too Pure) John is perplexed by Rough Trade Germany's description of Harvey as "Englands neue göttin," which translates as "England's new goddess." *Headcleaner: 'Bogieman (12")' (Eve Recordings) *Pressure Zone: unknown JP has changed his mind about whatever this is between programming and playing: "it sounded alright yesterday at home. it sounds impossibly boring now." *Brother Blue: 'Ons Het Gjulit' (Tops) *Honeymoon Killers: 'Fannie Mae (CD-Hung Far Low)' (Fist Puppet) *Jim Doval & The Gauchos: 'Pink Elephants (LP-The Surf Creature)' (Romulan) *Gospel Fish: 'Skin Teeth' *Richard Hell: 'The Night Is Coming On (7"-3 New Songs)' (Overground) *Gospel Fish: 'Skin Teeth (version)' File ;Name *Dat_000_JP_BFBS ;Length *01:58:20 ;Other *Many thanks to Max_dat. Very good sound quality, with some static interference. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes